


Ain't Just the Friction

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(Light fluffy meaninglessness, no spoilers, set whenever!  Just needed some light happiness.)</i>  “It’s called friction, Danny.  It’s just because of the contact, just shut up and stop fidgeting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Just the Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr users @soiknowwhentoduck, @knightoftaragon & @sad-h0bbit for brainstorming with me for different scenarios! They had more, I just wanted it to be a "5 times they, and 1 time they" type so didn't need all of them!

**5.**

 

“Shit.”

 

“Shhh,” Steve says, reaching forward and closing the door on Danny, pulling him further back into the shallow pantry.  “Stop talking.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Danny says, squirming, his shoulders getting stuck on shelves, elbow knocking into soup cans.  “We have guns.  Why don’t we arrest these guys already!”

 

“Stop squirming,” Steve says through gritted teeth, fingers tightening on Danny’s hips.  “You know why, we came here for reconnaissance, not to arrest.  We need more proof.”

 

“Steve, I am claustrophobic, okay, clau-stro-pho-bic,” Danny says slowly and quietly.  “I do not do well in tight spaces, pressed up against somebody making a tiny closed in space even fucking tinier.”

 

“Then cross your fingers and pray they leave again soon,” Steve grits out again, fingers crushing into Danny’s hips.  “And stop moving, please, Danny, stop.”

 

“What is your,” Danny starts, fidgeting some more to try and turn and look at Steve, even knowing he’d never be able to see him in the pitch blackness of the pantry.  He freezes when he feels a hardness pressing into his ass.  “Uh, Steve?”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Steve says against his ear.

 

Danny’s fingers clench into the shelving.  “Please tell me that’s a roll of quarters poking into my ass.”

 

“It’s not personal,” Steve insists, “if you would just stop fidgeting.”

 

Danny grins wickedly.  “So, you’re happy to see me, hm?  Do you have a little thing for me, partner?  Do you find my close proximity--”

 

“Annoying?  Yes, yes I do,” Steve grits out, pushing Danny forward slightly.  “It’s called friction, Danny.  It’s just because of the contact, just shut up and stop fidgeting.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Danny says, biting back a laugh.  “I’m in just as close of a contact as you are and I’m not feeling frisky.”

 

“Well you don’t have an ass pressed against your dick do you,” Steve grits out and then suddenly he pulls Danny closer and slides his hand around to Danny’s crotch, fingers splaying the length of Danny’s cock.  He squeezes and kneads until Danny reaches down and tries to pry his hand away.  “What?  You got a thing for me?”

 

“No, motherfucker, but I didn’t grope your dick and breathe on your neck!”

 

Steve laughs and rests his hand back on Danny’s hip.  “I’m just demonstrating.   Friction, Danny.”

 

“I am going to…”  Danny grinds his teeth loud enough for Steve to hear them.  He chuckles into Danny’s neck.  “I swear to God, that is not appropriate. That is not okay, Steven.  That is, in fact, sexual harassment.”

 

Their intruders leave and they sneak out of the pantry and hightail it outta there to go surveil from the cameras and mics they’ve just installed.

  
  
  


**4.**

 

“Danny, Danny, stop, shit,” Steve hisses before catapulting himself into Danny and shoving him roughly against the ground, reaching up to cover his head with his hands.  “God damn, you almost just got a bullet in your skull numbnuts.”

 

“Could’ve just said duck, Steven,” Danny grouses from beneath him, pushing on his chest.

 

Steve presses his knee to the ground, cocks his other leg up and takes aim, steadying himself by putting his hand on Danny’s chest as he fires three times into their opponents in the warehouse.    He lowers back down and turns to look at Danny.  “No time.”

 

“There’s no time to say the one worded sentence of ‘duck’ but you can say Danny Danny Stop Shit.  Seriously?”

 

Steve grins down at him and shifts and feels Danny hard against his thigh.  He looks down and then smirks back up at Danny.  “Hm.  Doing the wash today?”

 

Danny frowns at him.  “What?  Doing the… what?”

 

“Roll of quarters,” Steve says, pressing his thigh into Danny’s hardon purposefully and then laughing as Danny’s eyes roll back in his head and his hands push again at Steve’s chest.  “Thought maybe you were keeping them for laundry day.”

 

“Friction, asshole,” Danny grits through his teeth, still ineffectually pushing at Steve’s chest.

 

Steve raises an eyebrow.  “I don’t know. I think you just might have a thing for me, Daniel.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Danny asks, and then he reaches down and slips his hand down the front of Steve’s cargo pants and squeezes his cock hard enough to make Steve grunt out and his hips jerk just slightly.  “So either you return, or friction.  What say you?”

 

“I say three o’clock Danny,” Steve says, and then rolls off of him and takes out the guy at 1 as Danny pivots his body to take out the guy at 3.  “And yeah.  Friction, okay.”

 

“Maybe stop with the friction, huh?”  Danny stands up and straightens his pants, sliding a hand down his cock to tug on it, smooth it inside his pants.  Steve’s eyes linger for just a moment.  “Steven?  Time to go now?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Steve says, and takes lead as they make sure all the guards are down for the count before radioing to Chin and Kono that it’s safe to come in.

  
  
  


**3.**

 

“Hey, hey, hands, hands,” Danny says, smacking at Steve’s hand delving into his pocket to grab the keys.

 

Steve takes a moment to slowly grope him and grins at the back of Danny’s head.  “I’m not feeling keys.”

 

“Stop feeling  _ other things _ then,” Danny says, and then brings his hand back to smack Steve’s thigh.  “Stop that!”

 

Steve slides his other hand into Danny’s other pocket, pulling him up against him.  “Just can’t seem to find them.”

 

“Steven McGarrett if you do not extract your distracting hands out of my fucking pockets--”

 

“You’ll what,” Steve says against Danny’s neck, just below his ear, and grins when Danny freezes.

 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re doing this on purpose,” Danny fusses, twisting out of Steve’s grasp and turning to grab his keys off of his desk.  “Here, here’s the fucking keys.”

 

Steve frowns as Danny stalks out of the office and wonders why he had.  Because yeah, it had in fact been on purpose.

  
  
  


**2.**

 

Their crime scene is on the twenty first floor and the elevator is slow moving on their way back down and already packed to the gills when they stop on the fifteenth floor to pick up yet more through traffic.  

 

Steve is crowded into the corner and Danny is in front of him until that last person comes in swinging a big damn purse that knocks three people until they knock into Danny who lands smack against Steve.

 

“No problem,” Danny says sarcastically under his breath in the general direction of the teens in front of him.  “No need to apologize or anything, just knocking me around like a ragdoll.”

 

Steve grits his teeth and puts his hands on Danny’s hips to push him forward.  “Just.  Move.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Danny says, and then Steve watches his expression turn from chagrin to an incredibly brilliant smile in the mirror in front of him as they catch eyes.  “Oh.”  Danny’s grin grows as he leans heavily into Steve.  “Sorry.”

 

Steve grits his teeth harder and then grins, leaning his head forward to whisper in Danny’s ear.  “Fine.  Turn about’s fair play,” he says and then slides his hands back and down to Danny’s ass, caressing him slow and careful, feeling every inch of his ass and then down his thighs and back up.  The elevator is packed like sardines and no one’s able to see what they’re doing anyway, so he takes his time.

 

Danny’s poleaxed expression makes Steve cackle as they exit on the first floor but it catches in his throat when his eyes flicker down to see the outline of Danny’s cock in his pants.

 

This is maybe getting out of hand and he still doesn’t know why it keeps happening.

  
  
  


**1.**

 

It’s a plan in his head five minutes into eating, it’s a plan since he realized he’d have to crawl over Danny’s lap to get outside of their booth actually, but Steve waits until all the food is at the table and Danny and Kono are happily eating their sandwiches and Chin and Lou are salting and peppering their fries before excusing himself.

 

“Bathroom,” he says, swinging his leg over Danny’s lap and accidentally sitting on him as he slides slowly to get out of the booth.  “Be right back.”

 

He looks back to see everyone silently eating except Danny who has his eyes closed and his hands gripping the edge of the table as he clenches his jaw.  Grinning to himself he actually does go to the bathroom and take a piss.

 

When he gets back to the table he expects Danny to jump out of his seat to give him easy access to get back in without incident but Danny just glares up a challenge at him.  “Get in the same way you got out, pal,” he says, gesturing.

 

Steve hesitates because everyone’s looking now but then shrugs and slides in over Danny’s lap, this time not sitting on him.  He only just manages to not flinch when Danny’s knuckle brushes his ass on the way.

 

It’s not nearly as funny ten minutes later when Danny spills his tea all over Steve’s lap and gropes him slowly and firmly for a good thirty seconds saying, “So sorry, here, let me dry you off.”

 

When he looks up he sees Kono looking at him with a big huge wide smirk on her face.

  
  
  


**0.**

 

“No, absolutely not,” Danny says, grabbing the remote out of Steve’s hands and flipping the channel.  “I am not watching soccer, I am not, we are not watching soccer.”

 

“Danny,” Steve whines, reaching over to grab the remote back.

 

“No,” Danny says, holding it high above his head and away from Steve, grinning over at him.  “Soccer gives me whiplash!”

 

Steve leans over to reach it, grabbing Danny by the shoulder and pulling him forward but Danny just darts up and starts to back away, holding the remote behind his back so Steve stands as well, laughing as he takes two large steps and wraps his arms around Danny’s torso to grab at the remote, only realizing as his fingers curve over the remote that his hardon is pressing against Danny’s and Danny’s looking up at him with his amusement fading into something that’s either annoyance or lust, Steve can’t tell.  Probably both.

 

“Seems like someone came to this party before the friction even started,” Steve says softly, eyes falling to look into Danny’s.

 

“Both someones,” Danny says, stepping forward and inserting his leg between Steve’s and pressing them harder against each other. Steve lets out a grunt and lets his eyes fall shut.  “We gonna do this or not, Steven, because I’m getting sick of the pretense.”

 

“When did it even become this, Danny,” Steve asks, yanking the remote out of Danny’s hands, shutting off the tv, and tossing the remote on the floor before settling his hands on Danny’s hips.

 

“Does it matter,” Danny asks a little breathlessly, arching an eyebrow at him.  “All I know is it stopped being about friction when you put your hand on my cock.”

 

“You started this,” Steve breathes against Danny’s mouth, his forehead resting against Danny’s, his lips mere millimeters from Danny’s.  “Your ass, your amazing tight perfect ass rubbing up against me, what was I supposed to do?”

 

Danny’s hands land on top of Steve’s and take them from his hips and place them on said perfect ass, holding them there until Steve curls his fingers against Danny’s ass and pulls him closer.  “So do something about it.”

 

“Okay,” Steve says, smirking and then kissing Danny, kneading his hands in Danny’s ass and then shoving and shoving until he’s in front of the couch and then pushing him down onto the couch and crawling on top of him, stretching out and laying on top of him, rutting his hips down into him.  He finds Danny’s hands with his own and lifts them above his head, pinning them to the arm of the couch as he lifts up to look down at Danny’s face as he rolls his hips against Danny.

 

“This is still technically just friction,” Danny says, but he looks wrecked and gone as he opens his eyes to look back and Steve grins down at him.

 

“I’m a fan,” Steve whispers back, rolling his hips faster until they’re both panting.  “Big, big supporter of friction.”

 

Danny moans and shuts his eyes and the sight and sound is gorgeous and almost enough to pull Steve over the edge.  “Steve, God, harder… faster.”

 

“Danny,” Steve says, burying his face in Danny’s neck as his hips go wild, uncoordinated, but faster, and faster, harder, rolling and pushing and pressing against and up until they’re both lost in moans and panting and words that don’t make sense anymore until Steve falls over the edge and comes hard enough to feel it in his toes, Danny coming apart beneath him mere seconds later.

 

“You’re such a fucking pricktease,” Danny says as Steve finally lets his hands go.  Danny’s hands slide down Steve’s back to his ass, slowly caressing it.  “Been driving me insane a week now.”

 

“Me,” Steve protests, snorting.  “You! You’re the tease!”

 

“Mine was incidental, you were doing it on purpose,” Danny says back, smacking Steve’s ass and making Steve shiver.  “Oh.  Friction and pain, huh?  I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Danny do not start smacking my ass in public,” Steve growls into his neck.

 

Danny giggles.  “You’ve virtually just ensured I will most certainly be doing that.”

 

“Then be prepared for me to drag you into the nearest closet to have my way with you,” Steve says, kissing Danny’s neck slowly and loving the way Danny arches against him.

 

“Little hint, Steve,” Danny says, low and soft.  “That’s not a deterrent.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
